Baxter
Baxter is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter ''series and is a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Baxter is classified as the most well-balanced character to start off for beginners in the game. Baxter's in-game rival is Parker Mayson. Biography '''THE SON OF THE FIRE GODS' The main hero of his own universe, a powerful warrior and the son of the fire gods, Baxter has been protecting his world for a good 9 years in a row since his debut in the 2007 game Baxter Sider. Known for a good combat and good skills, baxter is a beginner for first time players to try out for. Baxter's very quick on his moves and very quick in speed. Arcade Opening Baxter's story opens as he is walking around in siderville noticing a portal to another world, he seeks out to save his world once again from the likes of Mahroe and King Spider. he goes through and fights his certain opponents, he then hears of a new villain named "Master Face" who seeks out to defeat all the heroes and villains from each series to end world man kind. Baxter sets off and fights whoever challenges him. Rival *'Name: 'Parker Mayson *'Reason: '''After Baxter defeated some of the other characters, Baxter walks into the rival room and encounters Parker Mayson who thinks he's mocking baxter's pyrokineses powers with his hair made out of fire, Baxter and Parker face each other, angered that Parker's hair "wasn't mocking him", parker demanded baxter to leave this instant or there will be a problem. Baxter disagrees and wants to fight parker, parker agrees and the two begin a brewing fight with fire. *'Connection: Both Baxter and Parker have pyrokinesis, meaning that all of their powers are all based on Fire. Baxter's fire was inside of himself by the addition of the Fire gods and Parker was onced burned by fire however he had a secret ability to absorb it as his hair was in flames calling him "Parker Mayson". Baxter has been protecting Siderville and the world while Parker has been saving his own country. Baxter and Parker were also known to be the "Mario" and the "Link" of Fireball Studios. Also both forces have been trying to attack both of the heroes. The "Kurtle Forces" are the main forces led by Mahroe to destroy siderville and Baxter's universe, "Premium Plus" is the forces in Parker's universe who atempt to destroy the Fire Hair race. Both of them are hard to die, Baxter survived many obstacles that would have killed him, Parker took the risk of swimming in water while his hair was still on fire to save his sister Sally Mayson and survived with his hair still on fire. Both also have killed the highest authority, Baxter killed Mahroe in a sword fight by impaling the Fire Sword through Mahroe in the chest, While Parker burned Avagail alive. Baxter did make a small cameo apperance in the background of "Fire Hair 3" in 2011 and Parker's Pyro made a cameo in "The Subject Forest" in "Baxter And The Rise Of The Hedgehogs 1". Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Get Ready for Fire: '''Baxter shouts, "Get ready for Fire!" *'Fire Charge: 'Baxter raises fire around himself shouting, "I'm Ready!" *'Come On!: 'Baxter points his fist out forward saying, "Come on!" Quotes *'When Selected **'"Here we go!" **"It's a Super Baxter time!" **"Let's see what i can do out there!" *'Pre-Match' **'"Who's ready to see how i fight with fire!" *'Item Pick up' **'"Who wants the item!" **"Alright!" **"Here comes the weapon!" **"Ha ha! here's a gift!" **"Who want's this gift?" **"Maybe not the Fire sword!" **"What's this?" *'Special Attack' **'"FIRE......BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!" *'Successful KO' **'"YEAH!" **"Got'cha!" **"Take That!" **"Wow that burned to watch!" **"Feel the flames!" *'Respawn' **'"I'm back!" **"Keep it coming!" **"I can't be ended!!!" **"Prepare to submit!" **"Alright! now you got me mad!" **"This is why i fight!" **"I was just getting warmed up!" **"Fire is what is coming to you right...NOW!" *'Taunt' **'"That's how its done!" **"Can ya stand up after that?" *'Support Character' **'"Have at it!" *'Ultimate Special' **''''"Time to finish this! FIRE...BOMB!!!!!, See ya! SPECIAL...BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 5/10 *Dash Speed: 7/10 *Step Speed: 9/10 *Jump Height: 8/10 *Double Jump Height: 8/10 *Flying Speed: 10/10 *Weak Attack: Fire Punch - Baxter punches forward a weak jab with fire around it *Strong Attack: Fire Sweep - Baxter kicks in a circle down below before following it up with another sweep and spins and flips back up. *Range Attack: Fire Wave - Baxter shoots out a Medium range fire blast forward. *Dash Attack: Fire Spin Kick - Baxter jumps and, while in the air, rotates his leg, kicking the opponent 3 times depending while dashing forward. *Jump Attack: Fire Spin - Baxter spins in place while in the air with fire influenced energy. *Special Attack: Fire Blast - Baxter charges up fire energy and shoots it out in a blast forward infront of himself. *Weak Combo: Fire Combo - Baxter punches the opponent with fire punch, then a high sweep into the air, Baxter then does the fire uppercut and finishes it with a series of blazing punches, finishing it with a double axe handle swinged downwards. *Strong Combo: Super Baxter Combo - Baxter fire sweeps the opponent, then kicks with the other leg and then using Fire burst twice at the opponent. *Blocking: Fire Block - Baxter blocks himself with full of fire around himself acting as a shield. *Counter: Fire Teleport - Baxter teleports behind the opponent and kicks the opponent hard launching them forward. *Guard Break: Magma Spin - Baxter charges up and does Magma spin as he kicks and breaks the opponents guard stunning them. *Support Character: Dr. Baxter - Baxter's alter-ego Dr. Baxter appears and begins to throw a Megavitamin at the opponents causing huge damage. *Ultimate Special: Fire Bomb/Special Blast: Baxter flies upwards leaving a trail of fire underneath his foot, Baxter stops up high infront of the sun and charges up a huge fireball and throws it on the ground making it a multi-hit if it connects, soon after, Baxter turns Super X1 and charges up a yellow influenced blast and shoots it at the Fire bomb making a huge explosion. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Let's Go!: 'Baxter appears from the fire saying "Let's go!" Winning Screen *'Good Brawl!: 'Baxter brushes off some dirt on both of his arms and smiles while saying, "Phew! that was a good brawl!" Losing Screen *'Game Over: '''Baxter kneels down as he teleports out leaving out a balls of light left behind. Results Screen *Win: Baxter smiles to the camera with fire all over himself *Lose: Looks down Costumes Trivia *Baxter is considered to be the main mascot of Fireball Studios *Evington Kingdom, Baxter's stage was shown alongside with him. Other stages (Such as 400 Pacific from Fire Hair, A-Indust from A-Girls and Boom Island from Bonic Adventures) were shown before the official character appeared in the series. *Baxter is one of the few characters that can hit multiple opponents at once, the other being his brother Gunther. *Baxter's losing screen makes a reference to how Mega Man dies. *Baxter alongside Gunther, Chester, Waxter and Savannah are the only characters to be the main characters in their own series, Savannah however is the 2nd main character in the game the other one was "Super X Baxter". Category:Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Fireball Studios